Currently, mobile terminal devices such as a mobile phone, a PDA (Personal Digital Assistant) device, a laptop personal computer, and a mobile game player are widespread in use. Various applications are installed in these mobile terminal devices, and terminals in which additional applications can be installed through downloads have also been published. However, as the applications are increased, an operation to look for and activate a desired application becomes complicated.
On the other hand, using a mobile terminal device, the user of the terminal device may frequently uses specific applications of the mobile terminal device in specific places or situations. For example, using the mobile terminal device, the user activates a browser to watch news at a company or activates a music player to listen to music while commuting. Therefore, there are disclosed a mobile terminal device and a method of displaying an operation menu, which when the user selects a menu, store position information, time, movement situation, whether or not the user is using transportation, and the menus selected by the user; extract menus that are frequently selected in a situation similar to a present situation when the menu is displayed; and preferentially display operation menus of applications that are predicted to be used, thereby facilitating an operation for the user to select an application from the menus (for example, refer to Patent document 1 and Patent document 2). In these technologies, for example, as shown in FIG. 14 that is described in Patent document 2, based on data of a table used when menu items are set, in which time, position information, speed information, and the like are set, a priority is determined and operation menus to be displayed are selected and presented.